A Holiday To Hogwarts!
by Adam Brown
Summary: This is probably what would happen if the gals (and me) from Full of Grace (Look us up on Yahoo! Groups as wendy-moondancer2002) went to Hogwarts, on a holiday. My first attempt at some citrus-y stuff, so be gentle! *Chapter 2 uploaded!*
1. Getting There

A Holiday To Hogwarts!  
  
A Harry Potter Fanfic  
  
Author: Adam Brown  
  
Rating: R for language  
  
Disclaimer: Erm, Harry Potter and the others are the work of the brilliant JK Rowling, and her wild imagination. I'm making no money from this, neither are my fellow guest stars (Wendy and the others!) I'm not stealing people's ideas this kinda hit me in the middle of the night, listening to the radio (damn you GT and your Late Night Love!) So, if you think that I've nicked your idea, then just email me, and I'll probably tell you where to get off! Why? Because I've already told you, this is my imagination ruuning with scissors. It's bound to be hurt, but there you go!  
  
Notes: This might even get told from other people's POV, if I can think like 5 girls (might have to enlist some help there!) Big up and a "biggady- biggady-bong!" (listen to Radio 1 if you're in the UK and haven't got a clue what I'm on about. 3 words. Mark and Lard!) for the girls on Full Of Grace (Wendy's ML) for letting me write them into this fic. You will like this. My first attempt at some citrus-y stuff, so be gentle! (sorry for the pun - don't hit me!) All of this is written whilst listening to my mp3 playlist, which can be pretty mad at times (everything from Less Than Jake, to Armana, and some FF music. Also, with classics like Weird Al Yankovich's "Barney's on Fire" and "The Night Santa Went Crazy"!)  
  
----------  
  
Chapter 1 - Getting there  
  
----------  
  
Adam looked at the letter in his hand. Hogwarts? Where the hell is Hogwarts?  
  
After realising that you can't stare out a letter, he decided to put it back into it's sealed envelope, and carry on towards Platform 9 3/4 (Yay! I remembered something! ^_^)  
  
Something about the guard told him that they hadn't heard of the school either. Apparently, it was meant to be some big manor somewhere, and only wizards and the like went there.  
  
For no apparent reason, Adam ever seemed to get on with wizards. Witches were a different story altogether. No problem with the women, as it was obvious from the pendant around his neck, that he'd been given as his 17th birthday present from Lianne (Nice silver thing, she's still in my good books). And it was the only thing that was with Adam all the time, because inside it was a picture of her. The only person who understood him for what he is, and not for what he doesn't want to be.  
  
"Excuse me. But are you Adam?" A voice from behind him asked.  
  
"Yeah." Adam replied, spinning round.  
  
"I'm Fred Weasley, and I'm going to help you get to Hogwarts." Fred shook Adam's hand violently, hurting his recently gashed elbow (Yes, the elbow really happened!)  
  
"So then Fred," Adam said "how exactly am I going to get to Hogwarts then?"  
  
"By running at that wall." Fred said, pointing at a section of wall.  
  
"Fuck off!" Adam shouted back "There's no way I'm running at a bloody wall, even if you think it'll work"  
  
"Fine then, I'll do it first."  
  
Before another word could be said, Fred ran as fast as he could at the wall, vanishing and reappearing moments later, grabbing hold of the side of Adam's bag, and dragging him through the wall.  
  
"What the hell?" Adam said, not wanting an answer.  
  
"This is Platform 9 3/4, and that is the Hogwarts Express." Fred replied, waving first, and then pointing to a steam train, waiting on the platform. Almost like it was waiting for him.  
  
Taking in the scenery, Adam slowly walked towards the train, and sat in the seat, that Fred showed him to. As the landscape flew past at an alarming rate, a lake was approaching fast.  
  
Getting out of the train, and staring at the boats that were moored there (I tend to stare into space quite a lot. Gives my hyperactive mind a rest. Freaks people out too.) Adam turned to Fred.  
  
"Are we really going to row those things to the island?" Adam asked.  
  
"Yes." Fred replied, picking up an oar.  
  
"Why can't they just fit with them outboards?" Adam quizzed Fred.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
As they approached the island, Adam wondered what the halls of Hogwarts had in store for him, and any others that arrived after him... 


	2. Adam's Arrival

----------  
  
Chapter 2 - Adam's Arrival  
  
----------  
  
After they had rowed all the way to the island (which seemed further, because of the weight of Adam's bag) Fred led Adam up to the main gate of Hogwarts, which was ornately decorated with intricate design, which seemed to get smaller, and smaller, until they disappeared.  
  
"Mmm, nice gate." Adam said, absently looking at the sky, until he bumped into something which cast a huge shadow, "What the?"  
  
A giant of a man turned round, and looked Adam in the eye.  
  
"Ahh, you must Adam! Welcome ta Hogwarts!" The giant proclaimed.  
  
"Erm... thanks. Who are you?" Adam asked, tentatively.  
  
"I'm Hagrid, and this is Harry." Hagrid answered.  
  
Hagrid waved his huge hand to a boy, who was nearly the same height as Adam, but an inch or so smaller (I'm about 5' 9". Shut up, I ain't short!) Harry gave a cute little wave, and held out his hand.  
  
"Hi there, Harry." Adam said, shaking Harry's outstretched hand, quite gently as his arm was still hurting from Fred's violent shaking.  
  
"Hello, Adam. You're staying with me, in my room." Harry said, trying to ease Adam's nerves.  
  
"I thought this was a school? You all have your own rooms?" Adam asked the wizard.  
  
"No, just me, and the teachers." Harry replied, starting to walk to the main building.  
  
"So, I suppose I'm going to meet the rest of the faculty then?"  
  
"Yes, they're all waiting for you in the Great Hall."  
  
With that, Harry and Adam set off to the Great Hall, passing students, most of which whispered something to their friends about a visitor with a bag, which looked really heavy. Some even said something about Harry and this new person knowing each other. (Before you say anything, the answer is no, I will not!) 


End file.
